A Sunday Kind of Love
by accioepiphany
Summary: Sundays were never just the end of the week for Rose and Scorpius. A story of an on growing love and the importance of a home. Based on Etta James' song with the same name.
1. I met him on a Sunday

The first time it happened it was a Sunday. They were meeting at The Burrow for a family dinner, and Scorpius was invited. He loved Sundays at The Burrow. Having nothing remotely similar in his family, he enjoyed throughly the times in which Albus brought him to warm, sweaters, informalities, friends and family. This Sunday in particular was special as it was their last year in Hogwarts and graduation was on Monday, so the evening was filled with a spirit of celebration and an extra feeling of warmth between everyone.

After the food and all the talking among the guests, Scorpius found himself chatting with Albus and Rose, his two best friends in the whole world, about what funny thing they would do for graduation, receive the diploma mixed up? do something with their caps? drink a potion? cast a spell that threw confetti at the right moment? Probably someone was doing that officially. Go naked under the gown! 'No Albus!' in unison. Things were good, but it was all going to be over so soon, he thought.

Later that Sunday night, he ended wandering through the house along the dark rooms until he found one in particular, a big one with a large window at the end. He decided to stay there looking through the glass, in the darkness the space provided, until Rose find him.

"Oh. there's someone in here? is that you Scorp? Why is it so dark?" Rose said this while reaching to turn the light on. This house was so muggle, Scorpius thought, it was nice lights usually didn't go on summoned but by pushing a button.

"No! don't turn it on. I like the darkness. Allows me to see the stars"

"The stars? Feeling romantic?" Rose said with a teasing expression.

"No. I don't know. Maybe nostalgic, thoughtful"

"Oh I... I was just kidding... you can watch the stars if you like. We all have our reasons, don't we?"

He could only catch the light in her. Her gleaming eyes, the glow of red in her hair, her cheekbones so white, almost shimmering. He wondered, as he have many times before, how come she was this beautiful and yet so many people failed to notice. But this wasn't news, he knew his friend was very pretty and still only his friend. What was new was the feeling of the moment, the sudden intimacy that darkness brought.

"What are your reasons?" He said, turning to face the window again. She walked near him, staring at the stars as well.

"Hmm. I haven't think it through but, maybe is the privacy? The way they feel close... They feel like everything can be close even if it is a thousand miles away" She sighed and continued looking at the small blinking points in the sky.

So she felt it too, then. The closeness. How 'now _'_ felt so close.

"Isn't this place incredible? You could never catch a sky like this anywhere else, not even at school. I just hope I'll get to see it many times more"

"You will! What? Because we are leaving Hogwarts we're going to stop seeing each other? Let me tell ya there aren't many jobs in the wizard world, so we are kinda stuck with each other" She was joking but also keeping an eye on him, giving him a reassuring smile and then turning away again "But... you know, I also wonder that at times. Life changing, meeting new people, not being able to come here that often. My grandparents are getting older and sometimes I catch myself thinking what would come of this without them. What will come of me without them"

The nearness of the stars. Scorpius and Rose were friends, really good friends. They have spend endless hours in Hogwarts with Albus, joking, fooling around, helping each other if necessary. But for some reason, maybe because he was closer to Albus being in the same house and all or because they were rarely just the two of them alone, they have never been very open to each other. Every conversation they have had was always the prelude of a comedy scene, the end of a joke, chat, meaningless conversation. But here, without being able to properly see each other but only the glimpses that the night's lights let them, there was suddenly this whole unknown space that opened revealing so many undiscovered paths in their relationship.

"I never knew you felt this way about, well, everything" Scorpius ventured to say, feeling supported by the stars.

"Yeah. We hadn't have the chance to properly talk, have we?" She said, and Scorpius chuckled.

"We haven't. And we have known each other for so many years, huh?"

"I don't know. I didn't knew you have this sensible part in you. I mean! not like that. Not that you are heartless! I know that's not the case. But, that I could just talk life with you"

"Yeah well, the Malfoy that goes with my name do has a certain fame of cold-heartedness? I'm not saying I can't be that sometimes. Cause I can. Merlin I can..." Was he really saying all this much to Rose? he turned to check on her expression, a little perplexed but open to continue hearing him. "I'm not as paced and cheery as I'm with you guys, all the time. Cause I'm not always this joyful. I'm nostalgic because... because I'm afraid I will never be this happy again. That as soon as I leave, I'll be trapped in my family's issues forever. In all what being a Malfoy means when you don't have your two back up friends around always" He gave her a slight grin but she kept a serious face, focused on what he was saying.

"You are not alone Scorpius" It felt so weird to hear her use his full name. For Rose it was usually Scorp, Malfoy -when she was in a particular bothering mood or angry-, Slyths -when referring to him and Albus-, or any other funny name she could came out with, and she was pretty good at those "I mean it. The Burrow is your home too, you know?" And she smiled without noticing how much her words have meant to him.

He wanted to hug her, to say thank you a thousand times, to hold both her hands and smile at her indefinitely. But his body decided there was a much simpler way to embrace all that, to actually enclose all of it and erase the distance. So he held her face an kiss her on the cheek softly and fast, smiling and turning away again to see the sky. Even though it was a simple gesture, ordinary almost, this was new between them. They didn't do 'gestures', even less physical ones. But for him this kiss was just thank you. Thank you for the moment, for the words, for her. He didn't want it to mean anything else for now. And she understood so perfectly, as she always did come to think of it. With her funny ways and her goofy self she did always knew what to say, just this time she knew it was a moment for another response, for seriousness, for whispers and serenity. So she turned to see the sky as well and held his hand. Another 'gesture', but intended in the same way as Scorpius'. Home, she meant it.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! This is the first chapter of four, that I'm planning to write if everything works out ;)


	2. Lazing on a Sunday afternoon

The second time happened to be a Sunday as well.

The next years after the graduation, Rose and Scorpius continued to be quite close. Not the same as that night in The Burrow, but more than before. They found themselves having meetings alone, which was different. At first because managing times between the three of them -Albus, Rose and Scorpius- turned out to be harder than they imagined, with all the different schedules and compromises; but then because they discovered that their reunions apart, just Scorpius and Rose, were highly enjoyable. Yes, they still goofed around and joked restlessly, but they also let slip important discussions. Sometimes Scorpius found himself running his doubts of being enough to become a healer when it got particularly hard and at times Rose talked to him about her plans of traveling but her fear of leaving her family.

They knew this just happened when the two of them were together, with Albus they were the group of three again, talking about themselves but mostly talking about anything else. They embraced this uncharted territory as a knew level in their friendship, and it worked. For when they met, for when they were with others, for when they thought about it in the privacy of their own thoughts and this helped keeping them for expanding into something else.

Until a Sunday Rose proposed a movie marathon night at her house.

She had all these films her mom had recommended or that she have watched with her a thousand times that were perfect for the occasion, 'You're probably not very acquainted with them, or with muggle movies at all. But you should Scorp! let me tell ya they are kinda simple, nothing to solve with magic, but yet so moving. Movies... moving... got it? ha! Also I've been trying to do this for so long but watching them on my own sounded a little depressing... and apparently only me and my mom share the love for them. I've tried with Lily but she gave up at the first one I showed her. But I'll think you'll be more open to them for some reason', She lived with Lily now, but this weekend she was traveling with her parents for a special event in France, so her house was the perfect place for the marathon, because, 'we can be as loud and messy as we wish!', she said it like that, being aware of the innuendo when the words were out of her mouth, having both of them turn awkwardly to stare at their food until she changed the subject. And as there was no gathering at The Burrow this Sunday, because her parents were out as well and everyone got something going on but the two of them, apparently, 'it sounds like the perfect plan!'.

Scorpius reacted cautiously to this. He knew she had propose it with the best intention, the one of not leaving him at drift on a Sunday -this had become a particular habit of hers, either making sure he was on Sundays at The Burrow, every time they gathered, or sending an owl to check out on him when they weren't-. Maybe she had this idea in her head of him being more vulnerable on Sundays? He found the whole thing weird but really cute, touching almost, she really cared. But the whole plan seemed dangerous because of the threat it posed to whatever relationship they had. They were close, yes, but every time something seemed to drift a little further than that, anything similar to affection or flirting -or even accidental flirting, like the loud and messy comment- made them jump away immediately, the two of them. Which was funny for Scorpius because he usually wan't like this, he was pretty good at flirting and the numerous relationships -hookups, flings, fun times... whatever name you wanted to give them- he have had until now could testify to that. It was only with Rose that that ability seemed to be broken. Maybe because he wanted it to be. Things were good between them as they were, in some way she was family, he felt she was, he didn't wanted to pay attention to any other feeling that might change that. They didn't wanna pay attention to it.

The friendship had work for so many years, anything else that might seem alien to that word could put at risk everything else, and they both knew it. So, Scorpius was very aware that this movie night will be putting them in the awkward spot too much, but he knew that if he said no or made any face of doubt at the idea, Rose would get hurt. She knew the risk but, as he noticed after a while, as much as she seemed to be protecting him of the loneliness of Sundays, she was also protecting herself from them. She wanted Sundays to continue meaning the company they have always meant for her. This movie night was more her cry for not being alone than a help for him.

So when she mentioned her idea, he just gave her a smile and said, 'perfect!', hoping they would be able to manage the night.

But the darkness again, 'It's perfect for watching movies, don't you dare turn on the light! then we will only be able to see our reflection on the screen'. The black, the couch, the food and butterbeer on the table, the warm of her next to him. There was no escaping.

It wasn't the words or the slips that got them. It was the actual closeness. Some time along the third movie -a depressing muggle film about a woman that was dying from a horrible sickness, leaving her kids alone or with was supposed to be their 'new mom'- Scorpius slip an arm over Rose, she was crying and he was attempting to hold her, not understanding why would she enjoy watching something this sad. She didn't react and he didn't either, they could only see the features in each other that the light of the screen let show.

Then, along the fifth movie -a funny story of a guy that took care of another one that appeared to be under a permanent _petrificus totalus_ spell, but could move his face- just when Scorpius was really liking the plot of one of these movies, sleep won them over. They ended laying in each other and sleeping peacefully.

It was until what seemed to be the end of the movie -loud music and words flowing over it- that the comfort they were in got them. Rose slowly opened her eyes along with Scorpius, a little startled by the sudden loudness, and looked at him, sleepily saying goodnight while kissing him slowly and softly in the lips. Leaving them both to drift back to sleep in the ease it produced.

Another path was crossed, and like the first time it didn't came as an "event" but as a natural development of the situation. Scorpius understood her intention, which was why he reacted as calmed as her, this was home.


	3. A Sunday smile

The next time, the calendar marked it as a Sunday.

It have became an unspoken agreement that any Sunday there wasn't a meeting at The Burrow Rose and Scorpius will make plans for themselves. It change from more movie nights, to hanging out on Hogsmade, to having dinner, to just walking around the neighborhood, maybe catching some Quidditch game if it happened to be on that day. So this particularly end of the week, when Albus happened to have a pretty awful crash while flying on his broom with some drinks on, Rose and Scorpius found themselves canceling their plans and arriving together at St Mungo's.

"Albus! are you ok? My dad sounded so worried when he told me, I thought someone had chop off a piece of you"

"What? a piece of me? as in an arm or a leg?"

"Well, yeah! He sounded pretty serious"

"Is uncle Ron, he sometimes overreact Rose. You know that"

"Well, is wonderful to see he was overreacting and that you are fine, being sassy and all" Scorpius intervened, being relieved that his friend wasn't missing any parts of his body.

"Scorp! I hadn't see you there. Were you working tonight? I thought you rested on Sundays"

"No, I'm not on healer duty, I just got here with Rose. You really didn't see me? Cause..."

"Wait! you just got here together? The two of you. Decided to come at the same time, as in you were already together? on a Sunday?"

"Why are you making it sound so much like a conspiracy? Yes, we came together. My dad told me, and I was with Scorp, so we came right away" Rose was giving Albus her more casual look along with a doubtful eye so he could think what happened was the most normal thing in the world.

"So... you WERE together on a Sunday! Alone? Like, the two of you. In a normal manner. Am I supposed to believe that's completely normal? Since when do you do this?"

Rose and Scorpius shared a look, a questioning one, both wondering if he really was asking all this and also, how come he didn't know? why was it so alien to him that they sometimes hung out together?

"Listen, mate. I'm so relieved to see you in this condition, really, and I hope you're out soon, is not that severe, right? you're on Ground floor after all. But, maybe, now you need some rest. We understand..."

"We? huh. I'm fine! So you're not going to explain anything? you're just going to walk away"

"There's nothing to explain" said Rose, while Lily and James crashed the room interrupting the moment Albus was trying to grasp.

"Oh! you have both of your legs! See James? I told you uncle Ron is pretty good at making storms on glasses of water! Oh, hey Rose! Scorpius" Lily greeted them both amicably while turning to his brother in the bed "Now. You! What did you do, huh? what was it? a broken nail Al?" continued Lily making a mockingly pouty face.

"Oh Lily not now, I'm in the middle of some serious talk! and I actually got an awful broken leg, that they just fixed but still hurt a lot! you should have seen how it looked at first!"

Rose and Scorpius watched as Lily rolled her eyes while slowly getting out through the door, avoiding the rest of the questionnaire Albus got for them. Instead, they found themselves walking around in a park nearby that Scorpius knew about.

"Can you believe his reaction? Completely over the top! I don't even know where it came from"

"So, you have never told him?"

"Told him what?" Scorpius said, turning his gaze from the path ahead to Rose, knowing exactly what she was talking about, but wanting her to say it anyway.

"Well, that we sometimes meet, that we hang out, we eat lunch. On Sundays. You never mentioned that?"

"I guess I haven't. I really didn't noticed until now... I thought it was normal" he said this while looking away "You haven't said anything either" he continued, turning back, confronting her and staring at her eyes, hoping they carried some reassurance in them.

Rose turned away, "I haven't", and kept walking along with him.

He decided to shift the conversation to their usual ways. The ones in which they went along with stuff. Since that casual kiss on her house -that at the next day seemed almost like a dream to both of them- they kept hanging around, being more open with each other but never discussing what had happened or what it had meant to each one. They were very good friends that enjoyed spending time together and didn't want to ruin it. And that kiss, if it had happened or not, remain unspoken for the same reasons. What they got was working and there was no need to mess around with it by being awkward, "Anyway, I'm so glad he is fine. But he could have chosen any other day to get wasted in his broom and break his leg. It was just rude to intrude in our Sunday like that and start questioning everything. He doesn't has any right to make any sort of question, and we don't have to answer them. Even less when there ¡s nothing weird about it, and he is just copying your father's ways of overreacting. Because there's..." Scorpius stopped speaking when he noticed his companion wasn't with him anymore, he turned around and noticed her a few steps behind, staring at him.

"What? Are you ok?"

"Scorpius, I know we never talk about this..." she was using his full name, this was serious, "But I think we should, now. Why did none of us told Albus, or anyone for that matter, about our friendship?"

"Rose, I don't know. We were friends already, is not such news..."

"Don't you tell everything to Albus? I thought you were really close. Best friends"

"He is my best mate and all, but I don't tell him everything. There are things I keep to myself, and stuff I don't consider relevant telling him..."

"So this wasn't relevant telling. This. Yeah I got it, you know? We were already this, this close! nothing has changed, sure"

"No, wait. That wasn't what I meant. Is not that I don't consider this relevant but that I didn't wanted to tell him. I don't tell a lot of things to people, in general"

"Yeah. You keep you to yourself. You haven't tell me everything either. Got it" but Rose knew this wasn't completely true. When he was with her he managed to catch her up in all that was going on with his life, even the smallest things, like the breakfast he had have that morning. What she didn't know was that this happened because he felt he owed it to her, as a retribution for building him a home. And also because it was simple, words flowed with her better than with anyone else Scorpius knew. But as she was oblivious of all this, she was now wondering if there was more than what she knew, stuff that maybe she will never knew cause, Scorpius was indeed reserved, he carried within himself a mysterious look that fitted him way too well, and what exactly made her think it would be different with her?

"That might have been the case some time ago, but you and Albus kind of changed that. Remember fourth year? 'Malfoy you are going to tell us which girl you are taking to the ball! no cheating!' and I told you! I realized I couldn't keep secrets with you two from that moment on" he laughed to himself hoping Rose will do the same, but when he didn't heard anything he turned to catch her serious face again. He decided to continue talking, "I keep secrets Rose. I do, because some information is not to be shared with everyone, even my best friend, and I know there are things I should rather keep to myself. Though with you that have proved to be impossible" While he spoke he started walking towards her, who was standing still, not moving, not changing expressions either. He said the last part while standing right in front of Rose and waiting for her to answer in some way.

"We kissed. We kissed that first Sunday, when we watched movies at my house" even though it was spoken as a statement, it was clear in her eyes that it have been said as an interrogation. She wanted him to confirm her this wasn't an illusion that have came to her while sleeping. That she wasn't just presenting her deepest fantasies for him to judge. If they talked about everything, or if he couldn't help but telling her everything, why was this not a subject they could address?

"We did. But I don't know what it meant or at least what it meant for you. And I didn't know if you wanted to discuss it? or, at some point I didn't even know if it really happened"

A small grin crossed Rose's face. Because he wasn't sure it had happened either.

"I... I though it wasn't real for a while too" they chuckled, "I don't know what we got here. What is happening or if naming it differently will change it. I just know that I made a promise to you a long time ago and that, no matter what, I'm going to keep it, ok? You will always have a home Scorpius" She paused, waiting for his face to change in some way. He didn't broke her gaze and just grabbed her face as he had made some years ago, but now with a different intention. He kissed her in the lips and as the kiss was returned he allowed himself to move his hands between her hair and further the kiss. He only broke it to make a promise himself.

"I know" he said smiling, "And now, here, I make a promise myself. Me, Scorpius Malfoy, hereby promise to make every day we spend a Sunday. Because that's my favorite day of the week. Did you know that? Cause I want you to know everything. It's my favorite day cause is the only moment in the week in which you are with me no matter what. And I guess I wanted that only to myself and was afraid that if I shared it with someone else it might went away. But, Rose Weasley, as I declare right here and right now there will be nothing but Sundays, I also want to thank you for being my home"

"Anytime" Rose said, sealing the promise by smiling and kissing him again with the dark trees in the park as witnesses.

* * *

Author's note: First of all, thank you for reading! I'm so sorry this took so long! But I hope the fact that is now published will help compensating the belatedness.

Second, I would love to hear what you think about it! It will be of great help for writing the last chapter, that I hope doesn't takes as long as this one. :)


	4. Friday, I'm in love

This time, it wasn't a Sunday

A song was guiding their movements, slowly synced with each other. Scorpius have chosen the song he knew he wanted to be theirs and only theirs, so he told de DJ to sneak it some time near the end of the party, when most people were tired of dancing and he and Rose could have the entire dance floor for themselves without drawing much attention.

When the song started, he had ask for her hand and pulled her to the center of the room. He smiled at her in a quirky way. She returned the smile and shook her head in a disapproving way, she couldn't believe he remembered.

"Really?"

"Shh, enjoy the song"

"You are mocking me"

"I'm not!" said Scorpius, feeling slightly offended by the insinuation. "I thought this could be our song. But just ours. Like an inside joke... That is no joke at all!" He was quick to add, before Rose resumed her complains.

"I... I just thought Sundays were kind of our thing, and then you managed to plan our wedding for exactly any day but a Sunday"

"Excuse me but Friday is a perfectly fine day of the week. Sundays are weird for a wedding, most places are not available or charge extra. People are not in the mood..."

"Excuses"

"Hey! You also tried to save a date on a Sunday and couldn't make it!"

"Yeah... but that's why I thought this song worked so well for us, and then you just laughed at me"

"In a cute way. Laughing with you, kind of thing..."

"And now you play it here. Just to laugh again!"

"Rose. Listen to me. I'm not mocking you. I'm agreeing with you. And this is my way of showing it. I told you everyday was going to be a Sunday for us. So? Happy Sunday wedding. And now hush, the song is almost over now! Let's just dance, ok?"

Rose studied his face for a second and saw the honesty in his expression, so she proceed to give her husband a quick kiss and laid her head on his shoulder, finally enjoying the song. The two of them moving gracefully together, the song playing softly in the background, _I don't want a Monday, Tuesday, a... Wednesday or Thursday. Friday or Saturday, ohh nothing but Sunday. I want a Sunday..._

"I love you"

"I love you too. I have for a long time Rosie, I'm sorry it took me so long to notice and act on it"

"Shh! the song is almost over"

Scorpius chuckled at his own words now on her mouth.

"Well. We have to go home eventually"

Rose turned her face at him, a reassuring smile on her lips.

"I'm already at home"

* * *

Note: I'm sorry this took me so long! and that is so short... but I thought it was the ending the story deserved.

And, in a weird way, it was just in time to come along with The Cursed Child! and Scorpius telling Rose she smells of bread and perfume :')

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading! 3


End file.
